In The End/Chapter 5: Black
This is the fifth chapter of In The End Story *'Day 9 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Jacob, Ben, Ryan, Dave, and Ashley are searching for Eliza and the kids. Ryan: Let's check that toy store. I bet they're in there. Ashley: Maybe we should. They're's gotta be kids in there. *The five of them checked the toy store. Dave: Check everywhere. If you hear the laughter of children, that's a dead giveaway as to where they are. Lane: What are you doing here? Jacob: Who are you? Lane: I'm Lane. And this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jacob: I'm Jacob, and this is Ryan, Ben, Ashley, and Dave. Lane: Hi. You still haven't answered my question as to why you're here. Dave: We're searching for survivors who deserted my group. Have you seen a woman and two kids, one boy and one girl? Jessica: No. I haven't. Ryan: Wanna join us? Lane: Anything better than being here. Yes. Jessica: Yes. Ben: We'll resume our search for Eliza in the morning. *The seven of them returned to the camp. Simon: Found them? Ben: No. We found two new survivors. Lane and Jessica. Noah: That's nice. It's getting gloomy around here without the kids. Hailey: I know. At least I have you, Jacob. Jacob: I know Hailey. We'll get the little guys back here. Noah: Eliza took all the supplies! Ryan: What?! Noah: Shortly before she left, she took all our food. Dave: Eliza's gonna pay for this! *'Day 10 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' Simon: I'm leading another search for Eliza. Noah, Hailey, Lane, and Jessica, come with me. Dave: I want to go too. Simon: You can come. Dave: I just want revenge on that thief. She took all of our food! Simon: I know right? Dave: I knew all she cared about was the kids. Dave: Jacob, you're in charge now. *The six survivors left camp to search for Eliza. Noah: Where would a mother and two kids be? Lane: How about that apartment? I heard high-pitched noises coming from there while we were running from a lurker horde. Dave: Kids. Lane: Then, let's search the place. *The six of them walked into the apartment complex to search for Eliza. Lane: Those noises are getting louder. And they sound like voices. Hailey: Children's voices. Dave: Lane, help me break down this door, please. Lane: Yes, Dave. I want to see a kid. I haven't seen one in 10 days! *Dave and Lane break down the door. Eliza: Uh, it's Dave. Amy and Lucas: Hailey! Hailey: Cute little guys! Eliza: Stay away from them. Jessica: That's mean. Eliza: They're my kids. I wanna protect them forever. *Eliza then points guns on her kids heads. Eliza: If I can't have my babies, then no one can! Hailey: You're heartless! You can't point guns at cute little kiddos! Noah: Yeah! What she said! Lane: You're dead! *Eliza starts running away with the kids. The six of them chase after her. Then, Eliza finds Mitchell Comics and hides in there. Lane: Get out of there or we'll break down the door. *Lane breaks down the door. Lane: Me and Jessica will take better care of the kids than you psycho. Hailey: No, I want the cute little guys. Eliza: What are you gonna do? No one's having these kids but me! Dave: I never trusted you! Lane: Kiddos, this is for your own good. *Lane shoots Eliza in the head. The kids sob. Amy and Lucas: Why did you kill mommy? Lane: Because she's a psychopath who would kill you guys just because we wanted you back. Now, let's go home. *The eight survivors walk back to camp. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Josh Lucas as Ryan *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jaimie Alexander as Eliza Co-Stars *Jake Abel as Ben *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Dave Franco as Lane *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Willa Holland as Ashley Deaths *Eliza Trvia *First appearance of Lane *First appearance of Jessica *Last appearance of Eliza Category:In The End Chapters